My Fair Lady
by Aqua Child
Summary: *On hold* *Being rewritten* Summary inside. I don't own Sailor Moon or My Fair Lady. S/D I am sorry to anounce that I will not be able to update at all. I will try my best but it will be a while if anything gets out. Please read my other story.
1. The Bet

{AN: Ok. This is a first season romance about Serena and Darien falling in love during 'Grace Lessons.' Darien and the inner scouts (Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina) make a bet that he can't make her graceful by the Annual Tokeyo Christmas Party amd pass her off as a princess. There are scouts, but they are still looking for the princess. If asked I may have the inners fall in love (Amy-Greg, Raye-Chad, Lita-Ken, and Mina-Andrew). BTW this is 3rd person. Now enough yapping and on with the story. ^_^}  
  
Key:  
  
Telepathy or Links  
  
"Speech"  
  
{AN}  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~~Setting~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina: 15  
  
Darien, Andrew: 19  
  
Chad: 17  
  
My Fair Lady  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Bet  
  
By:  
  
Aqua Child  
  
  
  
~~~The Road to the Crown Arcade 4:10pm~~~  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!!!!!!!" the by now famialar cry rang throughout the school as a blonde whirlwind ran through the halls. She was short wth long blond hair done up into 'meatballs' and long golden streamers hung down from them. Her uaually bright blue eyes were now teary up as she thought of Raye's infamous temper. She was wearing a light pink tank top and light blue jean shorts. She was always very happy and cheerful, but not now. She lived with her mom, dad, and her little brother Sammy.  
  
It was an hour after school let out, but Serena Tsukino had detention {What a BIG surpise!!!! ^_^;;} because of tardies {Another Big surprise!!!!!!!! O.O}. She was now running as fast as she could to the Crown Arcade where she was supposed to meet her best friends at 4:15. She looked at her bink bunny pattrened watch and noted menatly that she had five minutes to get there.  
  
"Raye's gonna kill meeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran.  
  
"Geez, watch it Meatball-head!" she heard as she fell flat on her butt.  
  
"Leave me alone Darien, I'm gonna be late!!!!!!!"  
  
"And this is new because. . .?" Darien Shields smirked at her. He was tall with short black hair that was always falling into his stormy midnight blue eyes. He was wearing khaki pants, a black shirt, and an ugly green jacket. He was always picking on her and arguing with her.  
  
"Dddaarrrrrrrrriiiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Don't call me that!!!!!!"  
  
"Call you what MEATBALL HEAD?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Ooohhhh I hate you! Why are you always so mean to me?"  
  
"Well gee, Meatball head, I'm really sorry for being mean, but it's not MY fault you're a clutz."  
  
"Ack!" she looked down at her watch and nearly died, it was now 4:17. She was late. Without another word she got up and ran to the arcade.  
  
Darien followed her since he had been heading there anyway {Before anyone gives me any crap, she was running straight down the road and he was turning a corner. She smashed into his side and fell on her butt.}  
  
~~~The Crown Arcade 4:21~~~  
  
"I'msorryguysbutIhaddetentionandIranintoDarienandfell." Serena said this all in one breath and then calapsed into the booth next to Lita Kino. Lita was a tall burnette with green eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and gray Adias[1] pants with a white stripe don each side. She was fierce in a fight and always stuck up for her few close friends. She an apartment with Mina Aino.  
  
Mina was blonde and blue eyed like Serena, but she wore it down tied back with a bow. She wore a white T-shirt with orange overalls. She was always misquoting things and generally being 'blonde'. She was from England, but moved to Japan and lives with Lita.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!!!" screamed Raye Hino. Raye was of medium height with purple-black hair and purple eyes. She went to a private school unlike the other girls. She was wearing a short black dress with gold circle belt covered by a light green jacket. Though she didn't often act like it, she was very fond of Serena and would do anything for her bestfriend. She lived in the Shinto Temple with her grandpa and Chad.  
  
"Hey, this time in english please?" giggled Mina.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I had detention and I ran into Darien and fell." Serena repeated.  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU SHOULDN'T GET DETENTION!!!!!!!!!" Raye shouted this loud enough for half the city to hear.  
  
"Calm down, Raye," said Amy Misuno. "It's no big deal, she's always late." Amy was short with blue hair and eyes. She wore a black skirt with a white shirt. She was the most intelligent of the group and was alwas studying. She lived with her mother who was a doctor.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL???? SHE'S A CLUTZ, ALWAYS LATE, A CRYBABY, AND BARELY PASSING!!!!!!" Raye screamed.  
  
"I second that," said Darien who just walked in.  
  
"Why are you guys always so mean to me?" cried Serena.  
  
"It's simple really," Darien explained, "you ARE a clutz, crybaby, alwa-."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Raye, "do you mind? She is who she is and if you think you could fix her go ahead." The others stared at her all thinking 'What? I think I'm lost. When did Raye start defending Serena?'  
  
"I bet I could, but what would I get out of that?" asked Darien.  
  
"I bet that you COULDN'T!!!!!!! But if you did, I'd pay for your coffee for the next year!!!!!!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Really now? How about you and I make a deal, if I make her graceful, ladylike, and get her to at least make a 'B,' by the Annual Tokeyo Christmas Party, then you have to pay for my coffee for the next year."  
  
"If you can't, then YOU have to donate 10,000 yen to my temple."  
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" screamed Serena.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Darien and Raye together.  
  
"I'd do it if I were you," Lita reasoned. "You might start passing and all that good stuff. I think you should go ahead and give it you best."  
  
"I would too, this might be a change for the good," agreed Amy.  
  
"FINE, if I have to I will," mumbled Serena in defeat.  
  
"Deal!" shouted Raye and Darien and with that they shook hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
{Okay, there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. R and R please. No flames!!! Constructive critism only and of course compliments!!! ^_^ Thanx!!!}  
  
  
  
-Aqua Child- 


	2. The First Lesson

{WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I actually have some reviews!!!!!! I'm shocked!!!!!! Thanx to anyone who reviewed!!! Okay this is my second chapter. Thanx for reading and please r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
My Fair Lady  
  
By:  
  
Aqua Child  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The First Lesson  
  
  
  
~~~Raye's Temple 10:30 the next morning~~~  
  
"How could you do this to me???" Serena screamed.  
  
"I thought you were okay with this Serena," Amy timidly asked.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! I only said that because I won't be able to get out of this and it might be pretty good for me. BUT STILL!!!!!!! You agreed on my behalf, Raye!!! That's not fair!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Serena calm down. I'm sorry, but I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to ask you. Besides it WILL be very good for you," Raye said. "Promise you'll be there? For me?"  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GREAT!!!!!!!!! Darien says be at the arcade by 12:00, make sure you're there or else!!" threatened Raye.  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
  
  
~~~The Crown Arcade 12:09~~~  
  
"Where is that girl? She's late!"  
  
"Calm down Darien she's always late," sighed Andrew, Darien's best friend and owner of the Crown Arcade. He was tall and had short blond hair and blue-green eyes {I think}. He was wearing khaki pants and an apron covering a white T-shirt.  
  
"So? SHE'S STILL LATE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena as she ran into the arcade.  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt on.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena meekly said. She wore a baby blue shirt with pink overalls.  
  
"Hi Serena!"  
  
"Hi Andrew!!!!!! Can I have some fries and a chocolate shake?"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Always have to eat, don't you? Oh well. Now then. Listen to me. I'm going to go over the lessons. First, everyday I will order what you eat, except for today. IF you have done well in your lessons the day before, then you will get more food that you like. When your food gets here, I will instruct you on eating gracefully. Then we will go in the back room and I will teach you to walk gracefully and without falling. We will finish with tutoring, understand?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," she mumbled.  
  
"And by the way, don't say 'Can i have some fires and a chocolate shake', say 'May I have some fries and a chocolate shake. It's improper grammar." She glared at him.  
  
"Here's your food, Serena."  
  
"Thanks Andrew!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You want anything Darien?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Okay . . . here."  
  
"Thanks." He turns to look at Serena. She's eating very fast and stopping only to drink her shake.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm, right. Stop." Serena stops and looks at him questionaly.  
  
"When you eat, don't eat so fast. It's very messy and you'll get sick."  
  
"Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She then starts to eat much slower and actually manages to eat most of it. Darien sighs and drinks his coffee. 'She's so beautiful . . . WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?'  
  
Serena finishes her fries and grabs her shake.  
  
"Sssssssllllllluuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What on earth was that?!?!" Darien whipped his head around to look at her.  
  
"When you drink just sip it, don't try and do that all at once. It's rude and very distracting."  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled. When she finished that, they got up and went into the back room, Andrew followed.  
  
"Hey Darien, I'll be right back I gotta pee."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Don't say what?"  
  
"Say that you'll be right back and have to go to the ladies room." She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
  
"Hey Darien."  
  
"Yes Andrew."  
  
"You won't do anything to her will you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You won't like take advantage of her will you?"  
  
"HER??? THAT'S MEATBALL HEAD SERENA!!!!!!! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Good, just checking." And with that he walked off to the counter to take orders and run the arcade.  
  
Serena came back.  
  
"What was all that shouting about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing,' Darien blushed and quickly turned around.  
  
'Whoa, did Darien just blush? He's kinda cute when he does that. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I did not just think that!!!!!!!!!!' 'Yeah you did, youlike him and you know it.' 'Who is that?' 'The part of your brain that knows that you really like Darien. Don't even try to deny it. You like hima dn you always have, ever since you met him' 'So. . . it's not like he likes me at all, so I shouldn't even try to like him.'  
  
Darien picked up three hard-back books and turned to face her.  
  
"Okay, you'll have to take out your meatballs."  
  
"WHAT?!?! They aren't meatballs. Why do I have to take down my hair?"  
  
"The books won't stay on your head with them in the way."  
  
"FINE!!!" She reached up and took down her hair.  
  
'WOW!!! It looks like a golden waterfall, so beautiful. . . Oh no!!! I DON'T LIKE MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!!' 'Of course not,' said a tiny voice in the back of his head. 'You LOVE her!!!!!!' 'I do not!!!!!! She's meatball head!!! Serena!!! The clutz!!! She's a crybaby, too young, a clutz, beautiful . . . Wait!!!!!!!!!! Not beautiful I didn't say beautiful!!!!!!!' 'Sure, whatever.'  
  
"Uhhh, Darien?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Hold still." He walked over to her and balanced the books on her head.  
  
'He smells so good, like roses. Oh if only he liked me, too . . .'  
  
"OW!!!!! You pulled my hair!!!!"  
  
"Sorry. Okay, there. Start walking. Keep walking straight and tall and down look down, otherwise the books will fall off."  
  
"Okay . . ." She walked no more than two steps before the books fell.  
  
Darien sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
They both eventually lived to see the tutoring session in which there were a lot of Ums and I don't understands. Darien explained it to her as best as he could until she got it. Soon the torture was over for the day and they both prepared to go home.  
  
"Hey! Meatball head!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Good luck on your test tomorrow." 'How, odd . . . Maybe likes ME!!!!!!! Yeah right  
  
"Oh. Thanks. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" 'I love you MY Meatball head!' 'Told you so.' 'Shut up.'  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
{Okay Chappy Two is up!!! I'm watching the movie while I do this for ideas. If anyone out there has any ideas, let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! R/R please!!!!! Bye!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
-Aqua Child- 


	3. Dancing Queen

{I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't get on-line for sssssssooooooooooooooooo long!!!!!!!! But anyway, Here's my third chapter. I've decided to combine the choices in this chapter. So, enjoy and remember to Read and Review (R/R)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
My Fair Lady  
  
By:  
  
Aqua Child  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Dancing Queen  
  
  
  
~~~The Crown Arcade's Backroom November 19 12:30~~~  
  
"Okay, Serena-"  
  
"Serena?!?!?! You called me Serena!!!!!! It's a miracle!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena and Darien just finished her 'Eating Lessons' and were about to start her 'Grace Lessons.' Serena wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Darien wore a blue shirt and dark green pants.  
  
"Uuuhhhh. . . I meant Meatball head." 'Whew that was close.'  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of said nothing . . . I mean! Um. I knew I shouldn't have said anything!!!" Over the past months she had started to actually understand her school work and even her grammar became better. Her teachers were in shock. At lunch, dinner and breakfast, she practiced not spilling anything and eating slower. Sammy was losing ammunition and so was Raye. She currently not only passing, but also making a 'C+' in all of her clases, except math in which she had a 'C.' She could manage to eat, talk, hold something, and walk at the same time WITHOUT falling over {It's a miracle!}.  
  
"Okay I've decided something," Darein annouced to her. "I'm going to teach you to dance properly."  
  
"I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Well I do. Besides you can walk without falling over. Heck! You can even run without running into anybody!!!"  
  
"Thanks, I guess. But, what KIND of dancing?" she asked.  
  
"Dancing. Waltzing, tangoing {- is that how it's spelled?} , slow dancing, you know that kind of dancing."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"It won't be as bad as you think."  
  
"I know. It'll be worse!"  
  
"Whatever, but let's study now."  
  
"What about my walking?"  
  
"You'll practice that even more tomorrow."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
  
  
~~~Darien's Apartment November 20 12:57~~~  
  
"Wow!!! This is where you live? Wow!!!" Serena was definitly impressed. Darien took her on a sort of tour of his home. His apartment was in a word, HUGE. Every room was neat and clean. But, there were no pictures of anyone anywhere and Serena noticed this.  
  
"Why don't you have ANY pictures? I mean what about your family?" she asked. His face became solemn and looked as though a shadow had passed over it.  
  
"I don't have a family." He bowed his head and seemed to say a prayer.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Darien! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"  
  
"No. It's okay. You didn't know. They died when I was six in a car crash. I don't remeber them or anything before it happened, except a few flashes of memories."  
  
"I'm sorry Darien. I wish I could help you." He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"After it, I woke up in the hospital and had no memory of anything. A few weeks later, I was sent to an orphanage, for I had no other relatives. There I had no friends. No one wanted to talk to the strange boy who was sad and pale with no memories of anything." He sat on the sofa in the living room and Serena followed him listening intently.  
  
"One year later, I met a boy laying in the street. He was my best friend. His name was Fiori. Less than a year later, he left. I don't know where he went and I never saw him again. That day, I was crying in my room in the hospital. A small girl came up to me.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Darien's POV (Point of View)-  
  
  
  
I was sitting on my hospital bed, crying.  
  
"My name is Rena. Why are you crying?" a little girl in a pink dress came up to me holding roses.  
  
"My only friend is going away. I'll never see him again! I'll be alone again." She put her head on my leg.  
  
"No you won't. Because I'll be your friend, too. My mommy had a baby boy today. And I got these roses for her. Here." She picked one of the roses and gave it to me.  
  
"It's a present for you."  
  
"Thank you Rena. My name is Dare."  
  
  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
  
  
"I never saw her again either, but I miss her, too."  
  
"What did she look like?" Serena asked with a wierd look on her face.  
  
"She had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was done up in meatbal-" Realisation doned on his face.  
  
"It was you! Wasn't it?!"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"I never thanked you."  
  
"No, I guess not. But, it doesn't really matter." She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Of course it does!" he shouted. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
'This feels so nice and . . . right.' they thought together.  
  
"Rena?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Dare?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." {I considered stopping here. You people are lucky I didn't. ^_^}  
  
  
  
They then broke apart and looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"So anyway, uh . . . let's get started on the dancing lessons," Darien said uncomfortably. He walked over to his very impressive sound system and push play on the CD player. He pushed all the furniture out of the way. Serena sighed and thought 'Wow!!! He has nice muscles.' Darien then walked over to her and pulled her to the middle of the room. He began to show her the moves to each individual dance carefully. Each time he made sure she could repeat to back to him perfectly.  
  
"Perfect! Now that you have the patterns down, let's try them out." he said hesitantly. He pulled her against him and began to take her through each individual dance carefully. Finally, it happened. She tripped and fell on him, getching him off guard and knock ing them both to the ground.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Darien! I didn't . . ." She looked into his eyes and became lost in midnight blueness of them. 'Their so deep and dark. I feel as though I could stay here forever in his embrace.' He was thinking, 'Wow! Her eyes are so bright and cheerful. Beautiful, too. Like her.'  
  
"Beautiful . . ." Darien said without realizing it. They then got up and without looking at each other, they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Darien."  
  
"Goodbye, Serena."  
  
'I love you' they thought together.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
  
  
{Well that's chapter three. I'll have the next chapter out probably Friday. I don't know, it all depends on my homework. JOY!!!!! Well please R/R!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!! ^_^}  
  
-Aqua Child- 


	4. A Day of Fun in the Sun

{Can we say late?!?!?! I'm so sorry everyone!!!!!!! I had sooooooooooooo much homework it was unbelievable! Then, there were exams, and THEN, my brother got in a wreck and almost died! Thankfully, he's fine. But, it won't take me long to get chapter 5 out, since schools out now. Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have any lesson in it, sorry. The next on will though and that's porbably the last one on lessons. There will probably be two after that one. Okay, that's enough, on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
Lizzy-{I don't know her age, so I'll guess} 16  
  
My Fair Lady  
  
By:  
  
Aqua Child  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
A Day of Fun in the Sun  
  
  
  
~~~The Crown Arcade November 21 1:05 PM~~~  
  
"Hey Darien!" Andrew called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Serena? Isn't she really late or what?"  
  
"Nah, I gave her a day off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She wanted to hang out with the girls."  
  
"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! How sweet!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So have you told her yet?"  
  
"Told her what?" Darien asked suspicously.  
  
"That you love her. DUH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, but- HEY!!!! I don't love her!!!!"  
  
"If you say so Darien, but I've seen the way you wait and look for her, even BEFORE you made this bet."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Look, man. EVERYONE except the two of you knows that your in love. It's so OBVIOUS!!!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"ARG!!! That you two are in love!!!!!! She loves you and you love her!!! I know she does. She's like Lizzy to me and I know who my little sisters like."  
  
"Whatever." 'Does she really?!?!?! Oh man I hope it's true!' he thought. Just then, the girls walked in. They all wore blue jean shorts and T- shirts with their respective colors {Serena-Pink, Amy-Blue, Raye-Red, Lita- Green, and Mina-Orange}.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Hey Darien!" they all yelled.  
  
"Hey girls! Where ya goin'?" Andrew asked.  
  
"The beach!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed enthusiasticly.  
  
"Wanna come?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sure!" both males replied.  
  
  
  
~~~Tokeyo Beach 1:48~~~  
  
"We're here!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mina.  
  
The inners, Serena, Darien, Andrew, and Lizzy (she decided to come along, too) got out of their vechiles and ran to the water's edge. They set up their little area with blankets, baskets of food and supplies, chairs, and umbrellas. They each took off their over-clothing and put it in their own bags.  
  
Serena had on a pink {of course!} bikini on. The top looked very similar to a tube top and had a snall bunny {shocking!!!!!!!!} face on the left side. Amy had a sensible one-piece on. It was light blue with a thick white stripe going down the center of it. Raye had a red tube top like Serena, but without the bunny. She also had on red swimming shorts {If anyone knows what I'm talking about and there is a specific name, please tell me in your review!!!!!!}. Lita had a green bikini with a large daisy on the center of her top. Mina wore an orange halter top with a white and blue stripe from the left armpit. The bottom was a typical bikini bottom. Lizzy wore a one-piece with blue at the bottom and a tropical scene at the top. Darien wore dark blue swimming trunks and Andrew wore white.  
  
Right away Darien walked over to Serena.  
  
"Hi, Darien! How are y- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" he picked her up and started walking towards the water.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELVES FRIENDS??????? HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she kicked and screamed all the way out there. When Darien  
  
was elbow-length high, he stopped.  
  
"Good-bye, Meatball head!" and with that, he dropped her. He then ran/swam as fast as he could towards the shore. He didn't quite make it very far though. Serena came up fuming.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she jumped on his back and started pulling his hair.  
  
"OW! Hey! Quit it Meatball head!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! You deserve it!!" She pulled him under, mostly thanks to Sailor Moon's strength. And speaking of Sailor Moon . . .  
  
Screams from all directions were heard as a youma appeared at the shore. It was, in a word, odd. It looked like a purple clam with pink stripes.  
  
"PEARL!!!!!" it screamed and shot huge balls of brown goo at Andrew.  
  
'Oh no. NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!! Where am I going to transform?' thought Serena despertly. 'I got it! Underwater! I bet Raye would be so proud of me!' she thought as she dove.  
  
Underwater she shouted "Moon Prism Power!" as bubbles came out of her mouth.  
  
As she transformed, she was vaguly aware that the other scouts had her same thought and dove under, too.  
  
"Mercury Power!" (Amy)  
  
"Mars Power!" (Raye)  
  
"Jupiter Power!" (Lita)  
  
"Venus Power!" (Mina)  
  
As she came up with the inners, she stood on the shore line looking around for a moment. Darien was draging an unconcious Andrew and Lizzy away from the youma as it stared stupidly at the scouts.  
  
"How dare you attack people during their day of fun in the sun?! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" 'It is just me, or do my speeches get cornier by the second? Oh well, no time to think about that now.'  
  
"Jupiter thunder! Crash!"  
  
It stared blankly as the lightning came at it. As it was hit it continued to stare. They stared back. This continued for about 5 minutes. Then, it fell over. It became angry.  
  
"Pearl!" Goo shot towards Sailor Mars. She jumped out of the way only just in time.  
  
"Venus Cresent Beam! Smash!" A beam of light shot at it. It stared. { ~_~' Is anyone noticing anything, odd?! Lol!!!} Not too soon after, it finally screamed in pain.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!! Pearl!!!" More brown goo shot at Sailor Moon. She tried to move, but her feet wouldn't budge. She shut her eyes. Suddenly, she was flying through the air. {I want a Tuxy Boy!!! It's not fair!!!!!!!!}  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" she breathed.  
  
"Don't I always?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah." 'WOW! He's so dreamy, like Darien. WHOA!!! Darien may be cute, but he's not Anything Tuxedo Mask!!! Well, maybe a little bit . . .' He set her down on the other side of the youma.  
  
"The beach is a place for relaxing! How dare you try and destrub that peace?! I am Tuxedo Mask and I will not allow this! Go ahead Sailor Moon!!"  
  
"Right! Moon Tiara, Magic!" she threw her tiara at it. As it returned, she shouted, "Moon dusted!"  
  
"Umm, not quite," Sailor Mercury observed. It was still facing where Sailor Moon had been about a minute ago. Everyone waited. Several minutes passed before it finally scremed and vanished. Everyone 'sweat-dropped.'  
  
"Rrrrriiiiiiigggggggghhhhttttttt," came Sailor Mars' excellent opinion. Sailor Moon and the inners dove into the water and came up on the other side of the piers. There they detransformed and ran back to find Darien over Andrew and Lozzy who were just waking up.  
  
"Ugg, what happened? I feel like crap," moaned Andrew as the girls ran up, panting heavily.  
  
"Yeah, me too," agreed Lizzy.  
  
"Why don't you guys go lie, down? We can all work on our tans while we wait for you guys to feel better?" asked Amy, happy that no one noticed that they had dissappeared for a while. They did. Soon after, they went out and tried to drown each other. All in all, it was a great day at the beach.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
{Well, thats another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
So far it has been:  
  
Nickie  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
Red Potato  
  
Deeps  
  
Ariel  
  
Sandra  
  
Lady of Flame  
  
Rachael (Ed)  
  
'Me'  
  
Hikuar  
  
'Anonymous'  
  
Chrissy  
  
A Creature of the Night  
  
YaNaChKa2004  
  
Chbi Aquanarine  
  
Shooting Star  
  
Eo  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again for this chappie! Remember R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
-Aqua Child- 


End file.
